PayBack
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Dom's world turns upside down when Letty is murdered.. And a ghost returns from his past.. R for lang and future chaps. Sadly, this story is on Hiatus
1. To the Grave

**Title: Payback**  
**Rating:**R for language, violence and future chaps  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious  
**Pairing:** Dom and OFC  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Letty, Dom, Jesse, Leon, Vince, Mia or their Father. Those all belong to the big guys. The other characters you don't recognize are mine  
**Feedback:** That would be terribly awesome  
**Summary:** Letty is holding a dangerous secret...  
**Authors Note::** _This is my very first TFATF fic.. This first chapter plus the next chapter took a lot out of me, they are very emotional. Please be Gems and give me feedback to tell me if I'm doing alright. Thanks!! And of course, Enjoy!!

* * *

_

"Back the fuck off Erik!" Letty warned while thrusting both hands hard against his chest shoving him back. She was trying to get into her fire red 2001 Honda Civic when a tall Irish Italian with a nasty attitude and tattoos to match drove up blocking her driveway.

Furrowing his brow he stood up straight and scowled, "Stop bein' a lil bitch and tell where she is!" He wasn't in the mood for this shit, he wanted to know where the fuck Letty was hiding her.

She bawled her fists and spread her legs shoulder length a part getting into a fighting stance. "Don't you get it? She ain't here and if she was, she wouldn't want your scrawny ass anyway." Letty drawled sarcastically while her face twisted into a defiant grin. She knew what he was capable of. Hell she had seen him go crazy on some punks at one the Race Wars.

"I thought you were smarter then this Letty.." He trailed off while smoothing his spiked black hair with a tattooed hand, "If you ain't gonna give me what's rightfully mine, then I'll make sure Toretto knows what happens when you fuck with Erik Santiago."

Without warning a loud bang shot out into the air, echoing against the cool night breeze.

Letty's eyes grew wide in disbelief as she stood there motionless. Every fiber of her being screamed out as the bullet ripped through her flesh and embedded itself into her ribcage. Her lungs squeezed shut as the ground seemed to slip from under her, causing her to collapse onto the cold pavement. Dizzy from shock she just gazed up at Erik.

"Be sure to give Dominic my regards."

Letty watched as he slipped back into his 1968 Navy Blue Fire Bird and burned out. Leaving her alone as crimson streams continued to ooze from her chest. There was nothing she could do as she choked for sweet breath that continued to evade her. Letty was to die, alone.. On her driveway.

'_This ain't right.. I'm not supposed to go out like this.. Not like this..'_ She cried to herself and struggled to open her car door. Only to leave a smear of blood along the paint job. "Damn it Dom… Please be home." She managed to open the door and reached her cell. With as much energy as she could summon Letty dialed his number and waited… The constant ringing seemed to last for an eternity as she fell back against the car waiting for a miracle.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Mia.. It's Letty.." She groaned as the pain shot through her spine in a wave of agony.

Mia woke up immediately, "Letty? What's wrong?"

"I'm on my driveway.. I've been shot.. Fuck this hurts!" She cursed through clenched teeth. Letty clutched her bleeding chest, "I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Hang on babe, Vince is on his way." Mia reassured as Vince was already out the door. "Stay on the phone with me. Letty who shot you?"

Letty sat up and let out a painful growl as her body began to pulse with cold chills, "Erik.. Santiago. That fucker had the balls to shoot me!" She babbled half in and out of consciousness, "Erik came here looking for her.. But he didn't find out.." Letty trailed off as her vision began to dance with spots.

"Letty? Letty stay with me God Damn it!" Mia began to panic, "Don't you die on me!"

"Fuck Mia, chill out. I ain't going anywhere.." Letty chimed sarcastically trying to make light of things. "I can see that piece of shit car of his coming up the road." She announced as a blur of lights came tearing ass her way.

"Letty don't get quiet on me! Keep talking." Mia was scared out of her mind, she didn't want to lose Letty.

She let out a soft gurgling laugh as she spit out some blood, "That's the first time I've ever heard someone tell me that." Letty mused as darkness began to fill her thoughts.. "Shit Mia.. Where's Dom?"

"He's not here.. Otherwise he would be there right now." Mia replied trying to hide the fear in her words.

_'Go figure.. I wouldn't want him to see me like this.'_ Letty told herself and smirked, "Mia I want you to know I love you very much. Tell the guys I love them too and that I'll always be there to watch over their grease monkey asses."

That was all she needed to hear and lost it, "Damn it Letty, hold on. You can't do this to us, we need you!" Mia sobbed trying to keep herself from completely breaking.

But Letty couldn't hear her… She couldn't see Vince screeching to a stop and jumping out of his car.. She was already gone. By the time Vince had reached her, her heart pumped its last beat, her lungs took their last breath and then all was silent. She would never hear Mia's sobs or Vince's howls of pure agony at the sight of her dead body. No one would ever know where she hid her… Letty swore she would protect her secret and take it to the grave..

_Letty kept her word.._

**End Chapter One**


	2. Broken Heart

Nothing stirred in the Toretto house that night.. There was no laughter, no light spirits, just silence. Mia was crumbled in a ball on the kitchen floor, weeping for all to hear. Jesse and Leon were out for a late night snack, with no clue of the events that had just taken place. Vince was with the ambulance at Letty's house, grief stricken at the sight of her being zipped up in a blue body bag while police tried to get a statement.

Dom however couldn't be reached. He was out somewhere still fuming over the day before. Everything seemed like a blur as his mind continued to repeat the moment she told him to go fuck himself..

The system bumped with Saliva "Weight Of The World" as his black RX-7 flew at 100 mph down a deserted freeway. He was trying to get the pain out.. Dom was never good at expressing his emotions.. So he let the lyrics do it for him.

**::Song Sequence::**

Love to be beside you, the way you smell,  
The way your lips feel and your fingernails.  
The way your fingers crawl up my spine,  
The way you always make me the last in line.

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to wonder.  
Going through this life on my own made me as cold as a stone.  
I'm a ship going under.  
And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
I'm caving in and I'm falling out and I can't resist  
And I can't rebound with the weight of the world as the world falls down.

It's the way you thrill me, then pull away.  
The way you seem to kill me a little more each day.  
And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind  
The way your body trembles when it's next to mine.

This pain I think about it everyday, it tells me I'm never gonna get away.  
I know it's over, but I can't escape memories and how to face another day

**::End Song Sequence::**

His eyes burned as tears began to swell with a vengeance, wanting release from their cage. So much anger, so much pain. It felt like everything he had worked for was thrown back in his face as if it was all a lie.

Why did she have to be like this? Why was it Her that caused this unforgivable torment? Sure he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world but he tried. He could have gone out every night and boned some trick from the tracks, but he didn't. Why did he have to be so fucking stupid? Why did he let it happen? Yes he was a flirt and he enjoyed the attention but why did it have to be this time? Dom couldn't keep it out of his head.. As if it was some kind of a reminder of what a fuck up he was…

**-Friday, the night before-**

"DOMINIC TORETTO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Letty screamed as she stood next to her car. She was beyond pissed this time.

The two story house rumbled with voices as the front door swung open, revealing a very drunk and very annoyed Dom. He staggered a few steps on the porch, narrowed his eyes and glanced toward the driveway. When his vision finally stopped twisting and turning he saw the image of Letty standing in his driveway with her arms held firmly across her chest.

"Oh shit.." He rumbled in a low voice and rubbed her eyes, "Hey Baby."

Letty became impatient and made her way up the driveway to the porch and stood at the last step, her eyes filled with pain. She knew he was unable to move without falling on his ass.

"We need to talk Dominic."

Dom suddenly felt his drunken stupor melt away at the sound of her voice. He knew better then anyone that it was bad when she used his full name. He was in deep shit.

"What about?" He asked flatly, his body becoming rigid and tense.

Letty leaned forward, her arms stretched out on either side of her as she braced herself on the railing. She canted her head and let out a dark laugh, "Gee Einstein why don't You tell me?"

Dom furrowed his brow and took a steady step toward her, slowly closing the large gap between them. She reminded him of a Black Viper, coiled and ready to strike at any moment. So he made sure to keep things as calm as possible when they were obviously going to get worse.

"What the fuck are you trippin' about?"

Letty shot back, "You know Exactly what I'm talkin' about Dominic." Her eyes lashed out with fiery anguish, tearing him a part piece by piece. "Don't act like you don't fucking know."

"No I don't actually." He snapped and took another step forward, watching her angry gaze with caution. "I don't need one of your mind games right now, save me the fucking torture and get to the god damned point."

He watched as her jaw clenched shut, her lips tightened in one of the nastiest sneers he had ever witnessed. "You fucking bastard."

Dom's eyes widened, "What the hell Letty? You come out here, drag me out my house when I'm supposed to be the Host of the Party and you just run my ass in circles?" Dom was starting to lose his cool as his famous temper began to flare, "Fuck this, I ain't in the mood." With a growl he went to turn his back on her to walk back into the house when she cut him off.

"That's right.. Just what I thought. Just walk away Dom! Go ahead, turn your back on me you cheating piece of shit!"

Dom stopped dead in his tracks.. Every muscle trembled with rage causing him to bawl his large hands into fists, "What did you just say?" A voice lower then any human tone growled into the air as he turned his head to the left, revealing only the side of his face to her.

Letty stood only a few steps behind him, "You heard me." She chimed in disgust, knowing that she had just got his attention. "And you know what? I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. In fact, I don't give a flying fuck Dominic Toretto." She watched through flaming eyes of resentment as he turned to face her. "Want to know what's funny? I'm not hurt. Instead I'm glad, I'm glad you made it so easy for me to say this."

Before he had time to respond she turned her back on him and jogged to her car, but right as she got in and turned on the ignition, she threw her arm on the door and looked up at him, "I'm done with you Dominic, and you can go fuck yourself."

Slamming the clutch into reverse she peeled out and gunned it down the street. Leaving Dom at the porch to dwell in his misery.

**-End Chapter Two-**


	3. Bad News

Dom's mind was brought back to the present when he heard his cell phone go off. He made a quick turn onto an off ramp and pulled into a gas station and parked, flipped the volume off and picked up his phone. "Mia?" He asked in a deep voice seeing her number flashing on the small screen. "She never calls this late." Pressing the small green button in the shape of a phone, he received the call without protest.

"Mia what's wrong?"

For a moment all he could hear was his sister's ragged breath, then in a raspy voice she finally answered, "Dom.. Oh god you need to get home.." Was all she could mutter before an onslaught of tears began to overflow her vision.

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, twisting in a strange tangle of fear, anxiety, and curiosity. "Calm down Hon, tell me what's going on." His voice had softened dramatically as his brotherly instinct kicked in.

"No Dom.. You need to come home.. It's.. Letty." Mia begged him without telling him the truth. If she had she couldn't bare the thought of something happening to him on the way home. "Just get here and I'll tell you.." Her voice was a bit more collected but Dom knew what she was doing.

"Alright Mia I'll be home in a few." He hung up and revved his engine and sped off toward home…

Little did he know how bad the news really was..

**-20 minutes later-**

He could feel that knot swarm with a pulsing as he ran up the porch and flew into the house, only to find his beautiful sister in a ball on the kitchen floor. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, while her face was stained with what seemed like old tears… Something was terribly wrong… In a flash Dom was kneeling in front of her, his expression filled with uncertainty.

"Mia, what happened?" The tender concern in his usually intense voice brought her blood shot eyes to his, and what they told him made the knot rip at his stomach.

Mia trembled and crawled into his arms that gladly welcomed her in a protective embrace. "Letty's gone Dom… She's gone.." Choked sobs echoed passed her lips as she struggled to speak, trying desperately to push back the horror her mind kept replaying as she was the last person to hear Letty's dying words..

"Gone? Mia?" Dom knew in his heart what Mia was talking about, but it wouldn't register, he had to hear her say it… He needed to hear the words..

Mia brought her face up to look into his eyes, "Leticia is dead Dominic!" She was pouring everything out all at once, shaking uncontrollably as the pain overwhelmed her system. "Do you understand? She's gone.."

Dom grabbed Mia and pulled her close in a tight hug as the knot deep within unwound in an explosion of feelings, unloading a dangerous amount of emotion to sweep over his composure. Nothing could stop the flood of tears as they escaped his wide eyes that were bleeding in disbelief.

"No.. Not Letty.. NO!"

His pleading howl echoed out onto the street as Jesse and Leon fled from their cars and bolted into the house. They had just gotten the news from Vince, who was uncharacteristically crying on the phone. They both came to a halt at the sight of brother and sister sobbing into each others arms on the kitchen floor.

Dom and Mia looked up briefly between sobs as Jesse ran over to join in the embrace, Leon followed shortly after. It took Vince a minute to come into the house and see the team in a group hug and stumbled over, collapsing into the arms of his family.

There was no need for words, just sadness.. They had lost their sister, their best friend, their teammate.. Dom had lost the only woman he had ever loved… And she was gone…

* * *

Racers and friends from all around appeared at Letty's funeral. Standing around a fire red casket with custom racing stripes painted beautifully on the sides. Something Letty herself would have loved if she saw it.

No words were spoken, the only thing that caressed the ears of those that paid their respects was one of her favorite songs playing on a loud speaker… Sang by Boyz II Men….

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday**…

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweighed the bad.  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead.  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through  
If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday…

The team stood quietly before Letty's casket, each face held in a solemn expression of bitter remorse. But the one who stood out among a field of quiet eyes was that of Dominic Toretto. Never once had he thought that this day would come, not like this.

As much as Letty got on his last nerve, it never changed the way he felt about her. Sure she was one of the only women he knew with an attitude that could match his own plus a nasty right hook. But there was more to Letty then most realized.

She was intelligent, funny, beautiful, creative and had a way about her that always kept Dom on his toes. She was this fire that burned through the darkness and brought light into the world. The life at the house was always Letty, even if no one had noticed, she was the one who held everyone together.

And after everything that was said that night, Dom felt as though he had failed. He hadn't gone after her like he should have. He never had the chance to tell her she was the only love of his life… Nothing would ever change that…

* * *

"My dear sweet Letty, I'm so sorry.." A gentle voice whispered against the breeze as a lone figure stood off in the distance. Cloaked in deep shadows, as still as breath itself, keeping a focused eye on the small group of people who had not left Letty's grave.

She observed the crowds spill away leaving 5 young souls under a setting sun. The scent of autumn was thick in her senses as she embraced the coming of night. Not one soul except for those of long passed had sensed her silent presence. It was better that way, it was how she was meant to be, unknown.

But Letty.. Her dearest Letty, gave her life protecting her… This was never meant to happen, Erik should have never crossed that line… She owed her life to Letty, to her team.. To Dom.

After endless sleepless nights of hiding within the shadows, running from humanity.

_It was time…_

**End Chapter Three**


End file.
